


Eirian

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Cría, Drogas, Eggpreg, M/M, Mención de sangre, Muerte de humanos, Secuestro, tentáculos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Olía a muerte, era inteligente y tenía ese extraño veneno en la sangre, que mejor candidato para mejorar la raza.





	

**One-Shot**

 

Realmente no sabe qué fue lo que le impulso a seguir al humano la primera vez, era un día lluvioso, y en un primer momento solo estaba disfrutando del líquido contra su piel, después de muchas horas bajo el sol, su piel había estado reseca, y a su especie no le gustaba exactamente las quemaduras solares.

 

Las lluvias frecuentes eran una de las razones por las cuales eligió estar en Japón.

 

Luego apareció el chico corriendo a mitad de la calle como si su alma se le fuera en ello, y su curiosidad despertó, había muchas razones, la ropa desgastada era una, las manchas de sangre eran otra, pero quizás los feroces ojos fue lo que llamo su atención definitivamente, los humanos no suelen tener esa clase de ojos, menos lo más jóvenes.

 

Seguirlo fue un juego de niños, llegando hasta donde parecía acorralar a alguien, que llevó a una pelea atípica, y en poco tiempo llegó la policía, a la cual parecía conocer, mantenerse fuera de la vista aguda del chico fue un problema inesperado, era muy perspicaz en su entorno, y varias veces casi fue descubierto incluso si estaba ocupado con otros humanos.

 

Normalmente él evitaría como la peste la gente relacionada con la policía, y se enfocaba en aquella que estaba sola, que no tenía familiares, pero algo llamó su atención en este chico, seguro su madre se burlaría de su innecesario sentido de jugar con el peligro, pero a Kaito no podía importarle menos.

 

Enfocado en su nueva presa, se estableció en visitar la zona circuncidante, encontrar un trabajo y esperar la oportunidad.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi no presto mucha atención a los cambios que se efectuaban a los alrededores, pero sabía que estaba ocurriendo, habían pintado las bancas del parque, pusieron flores nuevas en el pabellón, una tienda nueva se instaló cerca del centro, y había un nuevo empleado en su cafetería favorita, que parecía exudar alegría desmedida.

 

También solía mirarlo con atención, casi fascinado.

 

\- Parece que le gustas – dijo su amiga Ran, quien aparentemente se había dado cuenta de la persona mirándolos.

 

\- Hum – solo respondió con eso, disfrutando su taza de café.

 

\- Shinichi – se quejó su amiga, ella siempre ha estado preocupada de que estaba solo, pero eso era mentira, él tenía amigos.

 

\- Por favor Ran, deja el tema en paz – dijo Shinichi, después de su “pequeño” problema con drogas y organizaciones criminales, su amiga de la infancia se había tomado muy enserio su salud y sus habilidades sociales.

 

\- Pero Shinichi, será bueno que tengas más amigos de la edad – dijo ella sin importarle mucho el tema.

 

\- No creo que este chico parezca que quiera que seamos amigos Ran – respondió rápidamente, aunque un poco incómodo también, el chico en una primera vista superficial parecía normal, había algo que no se sentía bien con él exactamente.

 

\- Uhm, bueno, tienes razón en eso, sería incomodo – dijo Ran, aparentemente no queriendo sacar el tema más.

 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron relativamente tranquilos, ambos ignorando la mirada curiosa del chico de la cafetería, que por extraña razón parecía oler el aire con mucha felicidad, quizás le encantaba el aroma del café.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi ignoro al chico hasta que prácticamente tropezó contra él un mes después, tirándolo en el suelo de manera estrepitosa cuando entro en la cafetería sin fijarse, había pocos clientes y el chico solo parecía estar limpiando una mesa, la cual derribo en su choque.

 

\- Lo siento – murmuró rápidamente tratando de ayudar al chico.

 

\- Esta bien, ya la levanto – dijo poniendo la mesa de manera correcta, Shinichi solo le ayudo a arreglar el mantel.

 

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa para no fijarme – respondió apenado, el chico solo le sonrió amablemente.

 

\- No te preocupes, nada está roto – dijo aparentemente feliz – pero no me molesta si me das tu nombre, quiero saber quién me ha hecho perder el equilibrio – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Uhm, bien, Shinichi – se presentó, un poco cohibido, había esperado un poco de palabras duras sobre su torpeza.

 

\- Muy bien, soy Kaito, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó señalando la caja, dando entender que si venia por algo.

 

\- Café negro – respondió simplemente.

 

\- ¡Muy bien!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kaito resultó ser una persona loca, pero en el buen sentido, después de su desastroso primer encuentro, Shinichi se dio cuenta que el otro chico era bastante normal, Ran levanto la ceja una vez que se enteró de su amistad, claramente diciendo, “te lo dije”.

 

Y antes de darse cuenta, Kaito parecía estar en todos lados, en la cafetería, en los parques, incluso cuando iba a la comisaria, y el chico parecía entrar o salir de entregar pedidos, al principio lo había visto extraño, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró, quizás era demasiado paranoico.

 

De hecho, ¿Por qué había pensado que había algo mal con él?

 

Una vez lo invito a su casa, el miro impresionado a la mansión.

 

\- ¡Wow!, ¡es grande! – dijo mirando las paredes con asombro.

 

\- No es tanto – dijo despectivamente.

 

\- ¿Están tus padres?, debo saludarlos – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

 

\- No, están en el extranjero – respondió simplemente.

 

\- ¿No te sientes solo? – preguntó, había una extraña mirada en su cara, no era lastima, sabia como era, y la mirada de Kaito era, impar.

 

\- No, estaré bien, puedo cuidarme solo – dijo despectivamente.

 

\- Bueno, si te sientes solo, no dudes en llamarme – dijo guiñando un ojo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

La mayoría de los amigos de Shinichi habían aceptado este nuevo amigo, excepto dos, Haibara y Hattori, la mini científica solo miraba con sospecha, parecía no gustarle la personalidad burbujeante de Kaito, y su extraña influencia sobre él, pero Shinichi sabía que no estaba siendo influido, ¿de qué estaba hablando la mini-mujer?

 

\- Shinichi, ¿no te das cuenta? – preguntó alguna noche, interrumpiendo su monologo.

 

\- ¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

 

\- ¿Hace cuando que no vas a la comisaría de policía? –preguntó ella.

 

\- Hoy, ¿recuerdas?, hubo un caso en el centro –dijo Shinichi confundido.

 

\- No me refiero a casos que te caen del cielo, sino a casos muertos o desde el Inspector Megure – dice exasperada.

 

\- ¿Por qué debería importar? – preguntó de nuevo, su cara incierta era palpable.

 

\- Shinichi, pasas todo el tiempo con el chico Kuroba, pareces casi enfermo de amor – dijo en molestia palpable.

 

\- ¿Amor? – preguntó al aire un poco ido.

 

\- Bien lo que sea, ahora, déjame tomar esa muestra, tengo que verificar que el antídoto funciona aun bien – dijo sacando una aguja, por extraña razón, el detective sujeto con fuerza su brazo al pecho, la científico miro confundida. – Kudo – dijo con firmeza y orden.

 

\- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó receloso por extraña razón, podía recordar todas las veces en que ofreció su brazo sin vacilar.

 

\- Kudo, sabes que es necesario, ahora déjame tomar esa muestra – dijo entre diente Haibara.

 

\- No me siento cómodo con esto, quizás en otra ocasión – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

 

\- ¡Kudo!

 

No había vuelto a la casa del profesor Agasa, y había evitado como la peste a la científica, porque por extraña razón, sentía que no debía volver.

 

Tres semanas después, Hattori se presentó sin llamar, mirando ceñudo.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kudo? – fue su primera pregunta, eso desconcertó al detective de Oriente.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

 

\- ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? – preguntó casi gritando.

 

Shinichi trató de recordar su teléfono, oh cierto, se había quedado sin batería, pero no parecía muy preocupante dejarlo en la mesa sin conectarlo, Kaito había parecido estar de acuerdo, su amigo le había estado en su casa todos los días desde la pelea con Haibara, dándole compañía.

 

\- Se le termino la batería – respondió simplemente, el chico de Osaka surco la cejas, como esperando una explicación más detallada, pero no ocurrió.

 

\- ¿Por tres semanas? – preguntó con sorna.

 

Shinichi solo levantó los hombros sin comprometerse.

 

\- Kudo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, has dejado de salir, y nos evitas.

 

\- No pasa nada, todo está bien – dijo simplemente, en realidad no viendo el problema.

 

\- Kudo – dijo con desaprobación el otro chico, pero Shinichi no le importaba mucho, y evito el tema tanto como pudo. – Bien, no creas que te escaparás de esto, voy a venir mañana – dijo cuándo se aburrió de intentar sacarle la información.

 

\- El chico de Osaka es muy abrumador – dijo Kaito cuando Hattori cerró la puerta principal.

 

Kaito había estado desde hace tres semanas con él, dándole compañía, se había escondido inmediatamente cuando su amigo había entrado en la casa, solo para ver desde la distancia.

 

Shinichi parpadeo un poco confundido, porque pensándolo bien, Hattori tenía un poco de razón, ¿Por qué no cargo su teléfono de nuevo?

 

Kaito se acercó y le toco suavemente la mejilla, sus pensamientos sobre su teléfono muerto habían volado por su cabeza, ahora concentrándose en el otro chico.

 

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – preguntó, no era la primera vez que había preguntado sobre la misma petición, pero Shinichi había negado en cada ocasión, esta vez, sin embargo, no veía lo malo en ir.

 

\- Claro – la sonrisa de Kaito era contagiosa y feliz.

 

Si Shinichi hubiese visto un espejo, quizás se hubiese dado cuenta del pequeño aro amarillo extraño al borde de su iris.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kudo había desaparecido inmediatamente después de su visita, y Hattori sabía que no era una casualidad, Haibara había llamado preocupada desde el arranque inaudito de Kudo, y su extraño comportamiento, todo había empezado con la aparición de cierto chico que le daba malas sensaciones.

 

No importa cuántas veces le dijo a su amigo que este chico era extraño y que le daba repelús, pero Shinichi siempre lo había tomado como una broma.

 

Ahora no encontraba ni un pelo de su amigo, y a diferencia de la vez que encogió, esta vez realmente no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, incluso buscar a Kuroba Kaito salió negativo, había desaparecido incluso semanas antes que su amigo, y nadie podía contactar con él.

 

Pronto los meses empezaron a pasar, y ninguno de los conocidos del detective de oriente estaba convencido que lo iban a volver a ver, no había ninguna clase de señal o intento de comunicación.

 

Hattori sabía que había algo mal con el chico, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a esto, Ran estaba desconsolada, al parecer ella había animado a su intento de amistad, pero al final, parecía que todas las cosas malas habían empezado cuando el chico Kuroba había llegado a hablar con Shinichi.

 

La investigación seguía abierta, pero no había avanzado nada, Shinichi había tenido un cambio extraño y Kuroba parece no haber existido antes de eso.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Paso un año, y para su desgracia, había casos que no estaban relacionados con su amigo que tenía que resolver, especialmente porque era el único detective que había quedado para ayudar en casos de alta dificultad o extrañeza.

 

Es por eso que estaba en Gifu, había un reporte de personas desaparecidas, que en realidad no hubiese llegado a él si no hubiese relacionado patrones, la mayoría era gente indigente y sin familia, donde no había ninguna forma de notificar su desaparición, pero de alguna manera, uno de los desaparecidos tenía un familiar en el extranjero que comunico su desaparición después de no recibir respuesta durante semanas, gracias a eso, se habían dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de desaparecidos dada su población.

 

La investigación parecía sin ninguna sin pies ni cabeza, pero Hattori no desestimo en buscar el culpable, muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, buscando una solución para descubrir cuál es la correcta.

 

Pero mientras pasaban los días, en realidad no había avanzado. Era frustrante.

 

Justo en el día decimo de su hospedaje, se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando a la distancia, alguien le estaba siguiendo y revisando sus pasos. Decidido a no pasar esta oportunidad intento llevar a su perseguidor a un lugar para confrontarlo.

 

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió llamar a la policía para advertirles.

 

Justo cuando estaba seguro que lo tenía en un lugar adecuado, ataco con la primera cosa que toco su mano, tirándolo al piso sin piedad, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando identifico a su atacante.

 

\- ¿Kudo? – preguntó consternado e incrédulo, su diatriba mental termino cuando miró más atentamente, su amigo parecía bastante bien, si no fuera por esas cosas amarillas en los ojos.

 

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido.

 

\- ¿Dónde mierda has estado? – preguntó casi gritando, intentando sujetar el brazo de Kudo, pero este le respondió con una fuerte patada en su muslo derecho.

 

Viendo que estaba tratando de escapar, trato de inmovilizarlo, pero algo le pico en el cuello antes de que hiciera nada, pronto perdió todo el control sobre su cuerpo y cayó al suelo sin ninguna clase control.

 

\- Vaya, esta es una sorpresa – la voz inconfundible de Kuroba llegó a sus oídos, Hattori trato de gruñir, pero la oscuridad llegó primero.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

La próxima vez que despertó, estaba en alguna clase de lugar frio, y estaba atado de pies y manos, por alguna razón su camisa estaba por ningún lado, y había una sensación extraña en su estómago, como una picadura.

 

\- Despertaste – dijo Kudo, quien estaba a su lado, llevando un bulto en una sábana azul entre sus brazos, casi parecía un bebé, aunque la forma parecía mal, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con eso?

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó incrédulo, intento jalar sus brazos, pero la picadura dolió por el esfuerzo.

 

\- Por favor no hagas eso, podrías lastimar alguno de mis bebés – dijo despreocupadamente.

 

 - ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, pero claramente ahora preocupado, la cosa entre sus brazos empezó a retorcerse.

 

Kudo acaricio con amor el estómago herido de Hattori, que hasta este momento se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más hinchado de lo normal.

 

\- Kaito y yo hemos hecho un esfuerzo grande en estos huevos – dijo como si lo explicara todo, una mal sensación estaba en su estómago creciendo y creciendo.

 

La cosa entre los brazos de Kudo se removió, esta vez chillando de una manera aguda, haciendo que la sabana se resbalara, y un manojo de tentáculos traslucidos azules se viera a la vista.

 

\- ¡Qué carajo! – gritó sin evitarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para removerse, logrando solo un dolor sordo.

 

\- Oh, te dije que no te movieras, seguro alguno se rompió – dijo con un ceño fruncido, acariciando la bola azul con mucho amor.

 

\- Shinichi, vamos, tienes que salir de aquí – una voz fuera de la puerta llamo su atención, era el chico Kuroba.

 

\- Bien – agarró la cosa y salió, se detuvo momentáneamente, mirando desconcertado hasta Hattori, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo ahí.

 

\- Vamos Shinichi, ve al criadero – dijo Kuroba, tocando la cara de Kudo, rápidamente Kudo volvió su cara al otro, dirigiéndose a la salida, dejándolos solos.

 

\- ¡Tú! – gritó Hattori, tratando de moverse de nuevo.

 

\- Yo realmente no haría eso si fuera tú, aunque supongo que no importa, va a dolerte al final – dijo sin mucho pensamiento, acercándose para revisar su estómago. – Seguro nacen pronto.

 

Hattori solo sintió escalofríos.

 

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó tratando de sonar en control, pero solo había sido puesto en una situación impar donde no tenía control.

 

\- Vamos, eres un detective, que más puede ser – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

 

\- ¿Quieres que crea que eres una clase de mounstro? – preguntó con saña, aunque no muy convencido, dado que la bola azul aún estaba en su vista.

 

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con humor el chico - los grises de burlarían de eso – murmuró para si.

 

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kudo? – preguntó, la forma en que se comportaba su amigo era extraña, y sus ojos.

 

\- Deberías estar preocupado más por ti, pero te diré, ustedes lo llamarían como una clase de droga de control mental, si eso sería una descripción adecuada, me costó meses, pero ha valido la pena – dijo orgulloso, como si hubiese encontrado un gran tesoro.

 

\- Eres repugnante – dijo Hattori incrédulo por lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

 

Kuroba solo encogió los hombros.

 

Fue en ese instante que un tenso dolor inundo sus entrañas. No sabía que había gritado hasta que sintió su garganta adolorida.

 

\- Oh, parece que mis retoños están naciendo, te dejaré con ellos, seguro serás una buena comida – dijo burlonamente, en su bruma de dolor solo vio como Kuroba salía de la habitación y su brazo derecho de volvía tentáculos, la sangre empezando a circular por el suelo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Shinichi, en poco tiempo tendremos más retoños – dijo Kaito viendo a su humano cuidar a sus crías, había docenas de ellas, rodeando con amor al humano, eran carnívoras y voraces, pero eran inofensivas una vez que han comido, y serían más fáciles cuando pudiesen tomar forma humana, lástima que iba a tardar tanto tiempo.

 

La presencia del detective de Osaka solo le ha dado la intención de cambiar de lugar pronto.

 

\- Eso es bueno, hemos podido tener un montón en solo nuestro primer año de apareamiento – dijo simplemente.

 

\- Debemos cambiarnos de lugar una vez que nazcan y coman – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Prepararé a las crías – dijo solemne Shinichi.

 

Kaito asintió mientras regresaba a la habitación donde sus hijos seguro estaban dándose un festín, elegir a Shinichi como un donante de ADN fue su mejor opción, quien iba a pensar que esa tarde lluviosa de tanto tiempo iba a llevarlo a un tesoro tan grande.

 

Olía a muerte, era inteligente y tenía ese extraño veneno en la sangre, controlarlo mentalmente fue un reto, luego poder tener huevos viables, Shinichi tenía que fertilizarlos, y Kaito tenía que expulsarlos antes de que nacieran, eran voraces cuando eclosionaban, y la opción más viable en conseguir un cuerpo humano para depositarlos y que nazcan ahí, al final había resultado, sus crías eran muy superiores a otros especímenes de su propia raza, podrían ser mejores que los reptilianos si esta mejora en el ADN era tan perfecta.

 

Por la comida no había problema, había cinco billones de humanos, por el momento era suficiente.


End file.
